villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Junya Inose
Junya Inose is an antagonist from the 2014 anime Gundam Build Fighters Try. Biography Prior to the events of the series, Junya Inose attended the same Jigen Haō school as Sekai Kamiki. There, he befriended and helped Sekai Kamiki learn the techniques in the school. While Sekai looked upon Junya, the latter grew obsessed with learning advanced fighting techniques and began sought the ultimate techniques of his school However, when his master refused to share the ultimate techniques, Junya leaves the school and began to pursue different fighting styles such as Aikido and Boxing. During this time, he grew much colder to people, earning a reputation of being a despicable Gunpla battler in the process. Akira Suga hinted that somebody used the Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō in the Nationals. His name was first mentioned by Saga Adou during the battle with Sekai Kamiki when he noticed Sekai was using the same techniques of the Jigen Haoh School as Junya's. Before the Nationals started, Junya ran into Akira Suga when he was fishing in a pond site, having not seen each other for 2 years. Junya jabbed at Akira for his defeat in the regional qualifiers, while Akira denounced him as being despicable and refused to battle him again. Akira revealed to Junya that the one who defeated him used Jigen Haoh School techniques, which shocked Junya. Junya would later attempt to steal/break the Build Burning Gundam's spare parts by hiring muggers to attack Yuuma Kousaka. Though the plan fails, Junya fights against Sekai in the National Tournament demonstrating that even though he and Sekai use the same techniques, Junya has more expertise in the attacks. Junya also reveals that he can utilize numerous other kenpo styles and even channel a Plasvky particle projection like that of Sekai's Plavsky Phoenix. Junya is defeated by Sekai when he unleashes the maximum power of the Try Burning Gundam who channels numerous Plavsky particle projections of the Try Burning that unleash all of the Jigen Haoh School kenpo techniques onto Junya's Denial Gundam, destroying it in the process. After his defeat, he found Sekai with his friends in the hall of the arena. There, he congratulates Sekai and admits that the latter's fighting style has impressed him. Junya leaves the arena and meets Akira outside, where he decides to refocus his efforts to look to become stronger. Personality Junya was formerly a kind person who served as Sekai Kamiki's mentor in the Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō. However, unlike Sekai, Junya was only interested in becoming stronger through learning advanced techniques and never adopted the school's philosophy. After his master refuses to teach him the ultimate technqiues, Junya abandons the school and becomes a cruel, ruthless person who will stop at nothing to learn new techniques from Aikido, Boxing, and Chinese martial arts and use Gunpla Battles to test his strengths. Given that he only cares about destroying his opponents, Junya is considered by Akira Suga as someone despicable whom he will never play Gunpla Battle against again. He also enjoys mocking defeated fighters, as seen in Episode 14 when he makes fun of Akira's loss to Team Try Fighters. Gallery JunyaCockpit.jpg|Junya enjoying Gunpla Battle. JunyaThreatens.jpg|Junya threatens Sekai. JunyaMocksSekai.jpg|Junya mocking Sekai during their battle. JunyaRage.jpg|Junya during the climax of his battle. JunyaDefeated.jpg|Sekai defeats Junya. JunyaWorthyOpponent.jpg|Junya admitting that Sekai's a worthy opponent. JunyaCatchingUp.jpg|Junya catching up with Akira Suga. Trivia *Junya is voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino, a seiyuu who has also voiced as Allelujah Haptism in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Junya's lust for power and being refused to learn the ultimate secrets of Jigen Haoh is similar to characters such as Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda or Akuma from Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Outcast Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rogues Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Barbarian Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cheater Category:Redeemed